


Long Time No See

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fatlock, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Greg, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock haven't seen Greg for a while. He looks...different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See

John sipped at his wine and glanced around the restaurant Mycroft and Greg had asked him and Sherlock to meet them in for dinner. It had actually been a fair few months since they’d seen the bonded couple, or either of their two children, in fact the last time John and Sherlock has seen their youngest, Oscar, he’d only just been born, and Greg had been plump and exhausted but utterly happy with his new bundle of joy. 

It was something John and Sherlock couldn’t directly experience, as Betas, but then the married couple didn’t really want children anyway. They had their cases, and their new puppy, Gladstone, and their adorable nephews to spoil. Unfortunately in recent months they’d been called away on a rather long case to Ireland, and they hadn’t been in the country for almost four months. 

"They’re here," Sherlock nodded at the door, where Mycroft was handing over a coat, and John smiled. 

"Good right…wish they’d picked somewhere less fancy so we could see the kids."

"Mycroft says we can take them to the park tomorrow," Sherlock said, "I plan on getting Charles nice and dirty, just to annoy my brother."

John rolled his eyes at his husband, and looked back over to the door, where Greg was walking in -

Oh wow. Oh  _wow_. So this was the reason for the fancy restaurant! Mycroft worked quickly, apparently, because Greg was sporting yet another large, swollen belly, and just like when he’d been pregnant before everywhere else had filled out, giving him a soft, chubby frame. 

Greg and Mycroft made their way over to the table, and John jumped up, grinning and pulling the DI into a hug. “Greg!”

"John -" Sherlock said sharply, but John barreled ahead anyway. 

"Congratulations! I can’t believe you’re having another already!"

The silence that followed was so heavy, John swore he could feel it pressing down on his shoulders. 

Greg cleared his throat, and put a hand self-consciously on his huge belly. “I’m not,” he muttered, barely loud enough to hear. 

John sat heavily, and blinked, his mouth opening and shutting uselessly. “I…I…”  
  
Mycroft helped his mate sit down and shot John a nasty look. “It’s not uncommon for someone to retain a little weight after having a child,  _Doctor_.”

Well. Yeah. But this wasn’t a mummy tummy and a chubby arse. Greg was huge, enormous…really really fucking fat. He’d lost weight really quickly after he’d first had Charles, and John had assumed things would go the same way with Oscar…apparently not. 

He smiled weakly, and downed his glass of wine. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
